


The Queen And Her Bear

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Fix-It, Minor Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen, Missing Scene, POV Daenerys, Post - A Storm of Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: She misses him.





	The Queen And Her Bear

She looked at the mourning sun, holding back tears. How could he do that? She thought. How? She walked toward her bed, pulling her blankets up to her chin. She just wanted to cry and die. ‘What will I do without him?’ She muttered before falling back asleep. He was her most trusted advisor, her protector, the leader of her queen’s guard. He loved her. When she awoke, she heard her servants, ‘Queen Daenerys?’ Asks Irri. ‘What?’ Asks Daenerys. ‘You’ve slept all day,’ She said. ‘Oh, leave me be,’ She said; her stomach growled. ‘You’re hungry aren’t you?’ ‘Yes, I would like some honey covered chicken and olives,’ She said. ‘Alright,’ She sat up. ‘Are you sick?’ ‘No,’ She got up and went to check on her dragons. ‘Dany you’re up,’ Said Darrio. ‘I am, I’d like to be left alone,’ She walked to her children. ‘Your father is gone,’ She whispered, to them. ‘He was a traitor, but I love him. What’s wrong with me?’ She asks. Drogon growled laying his head down so she could pet his head. ‘I know, Drogon, I know,’ She began to cry, ‘Your food,’ Said her handmaiden. ‘Thank you,’


End file.
